


On The Edge

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gives John something he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "sensation play" square on my kink bingo card.

John allowed Rodney to tie the blindfold around his head, and then lay back on the bed. He could hear Rodney taking deep breaths, and he almost called it off. Almost. But Rodney had offered to give him something that he'd wanted for a long time, and for that, he was grateful. If Rodney needed to ramp himself up for it, he wouldn't push.

He could hear the nightstand drawer opening, and then the bed dipped as Rodney climbed up. "Are you ready?" Rodney asked. "Remember, you can't move."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, John said, "Yes, I'm good. I won't."

"Okay." The first touch of metal to his chest was startling, and John flinched a little. Rodney immediately lifted the blade and said, "John, you _can't_."

"It just startled me," he said, a little annoyed at himself. "I won't do it again."

"All right." This time, the touch of the blade to his skin wasn't a surprise, but John still had to focus on keeping his breathing deep and even.

Slowly, Rodney dragged the blade along his skin. It was just hard enough to make John's breath hitch and break. Logically, John knew that it wasn't cutting him - there wasn't enough pressure - but it was hard to convince his brain of that as the blade followed along his rib cage.

Gradually, Rodney worked his way lower, dragging the knife along John's skin. It was a strange sensation. It wasn't quite like being cut, as there was no pain, but at the same time, the knife that Rodney was using was definitely sharp. John could feel the little scratches it was leaving behind, long after the knife passed.

As it passed over his hip bone, and into his pubic hair, John groaned. His already hard cock got even harder, and he had to fight the urge to lift his hips into the touch.

"Please, Rodney," he begged, wanting that touch just _there_.

Rodney laughed a little shakily. "I'll get there," he said, as the knife blade traced a meandering path down the place where his thigh met his groin.

"Oh, fuck," moaned John. "Rodney, this is so good. Best ever."

The blade lifted off his skin, but before John could react, he felt Rodney moving. It only took Rodney a second to settle into his new position straddling John's thighs, but it seemed to last for fucking ever.

John stopped caring as the knifepoint pressed against the base of his dick. He also stopped breathing. Rodney was really going to go through with it.

"John! Breathe!" Rodney's voice was sharp, and John sucked in a breath obediently. The second breath was a little steadier, and by the third he was calm enough that he didn't think he was going to do it again.

Giving Rodney a nod, he waited impatiently, focusing on his breathing and the point of the knife, which, fuck, was starting to _move_ , up his cock. He fucking _whimpered_ as the knife approached the tip of his cock.

Rodney's hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and he started to jerk John off with slow strokes as he drew patterns on the head of his cock with the knife. John was massively impressed with the amount of control that Rodney was showing.

The knife lifted entirely, and John groaned at its loss. "You getting close?" Rodney asked.

He hadn't realized it till he stopped to think about it, but yes, he was. "Uh, huh."

Rodney's hand tightened and sped up. "Tell me when you're ready to come."

It wasn't going to take long at this rate, because Rodney was an expert at using those big hands for getting John off. John had joked on one occasion that Rodney had a Ph.D. in jerking people off. Rodney had snorted and blushed, looking pleased.

But that was all fading away in the face of John's oncoming orgasm. He could still feel the scratches, all over his chest and belly and groin, and the slight sting as he started to sweat. He groaned and said, "Close, Rodney."

He hadn't even closed his mouth when the knife was back, the tip of it cutting into his nipple, just a little, just enough to push John over the edge.

The pain and pleasure twisted together, and John came with uncontrolled cry. Rodney kept stroking his dick, and just as John thought that he was recovered, Rodney lowered his head and licked over John's nipple.

That brought on a whole new set of aftershocks, and he shuddered through them, just letting himself feel.

There was a clatter of the knife hitting the floor, and then Rodney wrapped around him. John reached for his dick, wanting to return the favor, only to find that Rodney's cock was small and wet. "Did you just - "

"Come from playing with you?" Rodney finished, his voice full of good humor. "Yes. Yes, I did."

John reached up and pushed the blindfold out of the way. A quick glance down showed just a tiny amount of blood on his chest. He'd known that not being able to see would magnify feeling, but this was amazing.

Figuring that if hypochondriac Rodney wasn't going to panic over a little bit of blood, neither was he, he turned so he could face Rodney and kissed him, soft and sweet. "Thank you."

Rodney kissed him back. "You're welcome."


End file.
